The Darkness Within
by KingRPG
Summary: After suffering all the tragedies in his life, Naruto finally snaps and is consumed by darkness. Read as Naruto fulfills the opposite of the prophecy, where he shall bring "destruction to the world" rather than to "bring harmony to the world" as prophesied to Jiraiya. Dark Naruto and warning, character deaths will follow.
1. The Fate Between The Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here and are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Hei guys, this idea just popped into my head and I needed to write this down. Of course I'll still be continuing my other story "A Second Chance" but this might be my other project.**

**Basically two factors contributed to my scenario. In chapter 485, when Naruto and Sasuke clashed against one another, Naruto imagined in his head where Naruto was the one that was evil and Sasuke was good. **

**The other factor was the prophecy on Naruto where it was said that either Naruto would 'bring peace to the lands or destruction.' Ok, I'm not exactly sure of the quote but you get the idea of the prophecy. I was thinking 'how about if Naruto had gone the other way around, where he fulfilled the prophecy of bringing destruction to the world?'**

**Well that's my idea anyway. So I hope you guys will enjoy this story and do let me know with REVIEWS :D**

CHAPTER 1: THE FATE BETWEEN THE TWO

Uchiha Sasuke hoped he was not too late as he rushed across the forest, skipping through each tree branch and increasing his chakra. His Sharingan eyes staring straight in front of him as he got closer and closer to his destination. The bright sun above him shone down through the trees, illuminating his burning desire.

Finally the last Uchiha of Konoha emerged through the thick forest and reached his destination; the large Samurai Bridge. From what he could see, the young Uchiha could tell that a battle had taken place there just a few minutes earlier, a large crater on the bridge. Also what caught his sight was the corpse of a man.

"So he's dead then…" Sasuke muttered.

Even though he was quite a distance away, Sasuke could tell it was the dead body of Danzo Shimura, the self-proclaimed Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Sasuke was about to approach the body when he heard the sound of battle below the bridge, on the cold flowing river down below.

"What…?"

Sasuke ran and stood by the edge of the cliff and there, he saw his target. He spotted Kakashi, his Jounin sensei running towards the assailant while the assailant had grabbed hold of Sakura by the throat, a kunai in his other hand and about to take her life. With lightning reflexes, Sasuke jumped below and quickly grabbed hold of Sakura, the enemy delivering a small cut across Sasuke's cheek.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi cried in surprise.

Sakura was shocked as she saw the boy she loved holding her but Sasuke's attention was elsewhere. His Sharingan eyes stared into the cold eyes of his enemy, the cerulean blue eyes that used to be filled with kindness and ambition was now replaced with cruelty and darkness. No, what Sasuke remembered were blue eyes in the past but now, the boy's eyes were a crimson red.

"I was expecting you, Sasuke…" The boy spoke said maliciously.

"Naruto…"

Team seven of Konoha had reunited but it was not a joyous moment. Uzumaki Naruto, missing nin of Konoha and former member of team seven had not only taken the life of a high official of Konoha but had also tried to end the life of his former teacher and former team mate.

"What are you doing Naruto…? Sakura is part of team seven… just like you!" Sasuke said in anger.

Naruto grinned menacingly, his crimson eyes filled with bloodlust, "In case you've forgotten, I'm no longer a part of team seven."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto…"

"Come back to Konoha Naruto," Sasuke said softly, "Become the guy that I knew from the academy. You know deep inside that this is not who you really are."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and his expressions softened. For a moment there, team seven thought they had finally managed to somehow convince Naruto, to bring back the light in Naruto's heart. No one said a word and the only sounds were from the flowing river that they stood on, the creatures in the water swimming peacefully.

Kakashi had not seen the son of his late sensei in two years and to finally meet his former student turn into an enemy was something he wished could be prevented. However it seemed that Sasuke might be the only one to convince Naruto at this point.

"What do you know…?" Naruto said at last, his voice trembling, "I have been alone since I was born! I never knew my parents, I had no friends to comfort me. I had no one to stay close to me but you… You knew your parents! Sure, you lost them but nearly the whole village consoled you! You have people that adored you, to support you as the last Uchiha so you have no right to tell me what I should do! You don't know the pain, all the suffering I've endured after all these years… I've been betrayed, backstabbed and nearly killed by people I trusted most…"

Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks but he continued on, "So if Konoha wants me to be gone, I'll grant them that wish. I'll destroy all of Konoha and bring them out of existence! That way, I'll be gone from their eyes!"

Naruto then laughed maniacally and his former team mates could only watch the poor state that Naruto was in at that moment. Kakashi could not believe that Naruto had fallen so far into darkness and had caved into the hatred; hatred for the people that had scorned him. Kakashi deep down knew that he was responsible for this; he should have tried and be there for Naruto but he neglected in his duties.

Sakura on the other hand, despite hating the boy in the beginning, saw him as a special comrade and a friend. While Naruto was never the cheerful boy he was in the academy, she found out that he carried a great burden. However before she could properly apologize to him for all her cruelties in the past, Naruto had abandoned Konoha.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered in the wind.

"Enough…" Naruto said with malice, opening the palm of his right hand, "I've had enough talking with all of you. Meeting all of you simply strengthened my resolve that I will destroy everything that has ever wronged me! Sasuke, I'll start with you!'

In the palm of Naruto's hand, Naruto summoned forth the Kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi was shocked to find out that Naruto could now easily manipulate the chakra of the legendary tailed beast.

'Has he tamed the Nine-tails?' Kakashi thought, watching the chakra form in Naruto's hand, 'No… That can't be…'

"This is the end, Sasuke…"

In the palm of Naruto was a ball shaped in the chakra of the Kyuubi and was very much like the Rasengan but the chakra was much more chaotic in nature and also much more destructive. Naruto ran towards the young Uchiha and Sasuke retaliated on his own, creating a set of seals before forming chakra in his hand.

Kakashi could watch as his two students created their own respective A-rank jutsu and ran for each other with intention to kill. Kakashi ran to stop the two from killing one another but he was too late as Sasuke and Naruto reached one another, throwing their respective Jutsu.

"CHIDORI!"

"Mini-Bijuu bomb!"

As the two clashed, a large wave of water was thrown into the air from the impact. Naruto and Sasuke were both equal in strengths and could not overpower the other. Kakashi grunted and was forced back from the force of the waves and he only hoped that neither of them would die in the battle.

While Naruto and Sasuke were locked in this battle, it was almost like they shared a bond. The two could read each other thoughts.

Sasuke stared into the red slits of Naruto and suddenly, an image fell on the Uchiha. In this scene, he saw the opposite of what was happening. He saw Naruto as still the loyal, Konoha idiot and had a Rasengan in the palm of his hand while Sasuke, consumed by vengeance and hatred had the Chidori in his hand. Both struck each other but in this scenario, Sasuke was the evil one.

'Naruto…' Sasuke thought sadly, 'We could have been in opposite ends right now. Have you truly fallen into the darkness?'

***Chapter End***

**A/N: What you guys think? Of course there will be some OOC from some characters in order to justify Naruto's descent to darkness. That will take some time so I hope you guys will like it**


	2. The Beginning Of It All

**Disclaimer: All characters here are of the property of Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: Hei guys, I apologize for the long update on this story but I was concentrating on my other story! I am deeply sorry for that.**

**Now a fair warning about this chapter guys… As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I will repeat what I said here… There will be some actions from characters that will be totally OCC in order to move Naruto to the opposite of the prophecy; basically to make Naruto evil. So I'd like to emphasize that Naruto's reactions to this are how I'd imagine what he would have done!**

**So before we move on, time to respond to the reviewers! :D**

**AnimeRocker 469 : I apologize it took me such a long time to continue this story. I was busy with writing the chapters for my other story. However here it is!**

**spartan593 : well i believe there are a lot more stories here on this site to have a similar story but I'll try to do what I can with what I plan on writing :)**

**saltyuchiha : Ruined? I'd say it's more of a set-up to explain his sufferings for future events.**

**Guest : Well considering the path he would be following... Yes, it might lead to that**

**Leez : Thank you for your astounding constructive criticism! I really appreciate the time you spent on writing it. Really I do! :D**

**And that's it for reviews! here is the new chapter and i hope you will all enjoy it!**

!CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL

It was another day in Konoha but for the academy students, it was one of the most anticipated events for most of them. Today was the day of the final exams of the exams and those who passed would be considered official Genins of Konoha.

As Iruka called students into the exam hall, nearly all had passed the simple exams until he called one particular troubled student. All the examiners in the room watched as the student easily failed what the exam needed.

"FAIL!"

"Wait, I can still do it!" Naruto declared and quickly created another Bunshin jutsu.

A poof appeared and next to Naruto, a horrible looking clone and then it was clear that it was another failure. Before Naruto could protest, Iruka and the other academy teachers made it clear that Naruto had failed once again in the test.

After the academy ended and parents picked up their children, happy that they had passed, Naruto sat alone by a tree and watched the happy kids with smile on their faces, sharing the good news. Naruto had never felt any more depressed than he already was and it was worse when he felt the disdainful gazes that the parents threw at him.

"I'm sure Iruka didn't fail you out of hate Naruto." A voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned to the voice and saw that it was Mizuki, another academy teacher, "But then why didn't he let me pass?"

Mizuki sighed and gave a pat on Naruto's shoulder, "He is a teacher after all, Naruto. He can't give favoritism to any of his students and well… you have admit, you did fail what the exam required you to do."

"But I really want to become a ninja! I want to become the next Hokage! I... I can't fail here…" Naruto cried out before wallowing in pity once more.

Mizuki glared at the back of the blonde Jinchuuriki, a plan forming up in his twisted mind. With the boy's determination to prove his worth and also a disposable child, Mizuki slowly came up with an idea on how he could manipulate the boy before him.

"Ne, Naruto…" Mizuki said softly, "Do you really want… to become a Genin…?"

Naruto looked at the Chuunin in confusion and Mizuki continued, "I think I can give you a chance…"

***Night, Konoha***

Naruto was silently rummaging through the many scrolls in the Hokage Tower. Although he was not even a Genin yet, his sneaking skills were top notch and the same goes for his hiding skills. They were so far advanced that even the ANBU of Konoha would normally have a difficult time in trying to catch Naruto after he pulled a prank.

He recalled Mizuki's words, "Alright tonight, for your make-up exam you will need to steal the scroll of seals located in the Hokage Tower. Of course the place will have ANBU guards patrolling the area so if you're caught, you obviously fail."

"You only have one shot at this," Mizuki reminded him earlier, "So you should really be careful since there won't be any more make-up exams. You get the scroll of seals, meet me in the forest to the west of Konoha and I'll meet you there to pass your exams."

Naruto looked through the various scrolls until he finally found the one he was looking for. Carefully picking it out of the cabinet, Naruto strapped the large scroll on his back before making his way out of the room.

"Naruto… What are you doing here at this time of the night?" An old voice spoke.

Naruto cringed at the voice and turned around to find it was the old Hokage, "Ah! Old man!"

"What's that on your back? Isn't that a scroll?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Ehehehe, erm… Err…" With nothing else to say, Naruto quickly formed a seal, "Henge!"

Sarutobi did not even shield his eyes from the large clouds of smoke that appeared before him, wanting to confront Naruto of what the boy was doing. However the person Naruto had transformed into immediately sent the old Hokage spiraling away from a fluid of blood running lose from his nostrils.

"Too… much… skin…" The old Hokage stammered in pleasure.

"Sorry old man but I need to pass this exam." Naruto whispered as an apology before he opened a nearby window and leaped into the darkness of the night.

Soon Naruto managed to sneak by the guards and made it outside the walls of Konoha. Once he made sure no one had seen him, the blonde boy quickly sprinted through the green forests and headed for the area where Mizuki had specified he would meet the boy. However because Naruto had stolen the scroll at record time, Mizuki was not there yet.

'Huh I guess I'll just wait here for Mizuki-sensei.' Naruto thought before an idea popped into his mischievous head, 'I know! I'll impress him even further by learning one of the techniques in this scroll!'

Naruto was snickering happily as Naruto opened the scroll and scanned through the list. 'Oh man, all of these jutsus sound so complicated… The only one that seems to be close to the academy is this shadow clone technique…! Bah, I guess I have no choice.

***Hokage Tower***

After Naruto had managed to escape the Hokage, the Sandaime quickly called for an emergency meeting and a large number of elite Jounins and ANBU ninjas had gathered before the Hokage. After making sure that all the most trusted shinobis had arrived, Sarutobi quickly gave a quick briefing.

"I don't know what has compelled Naruto to do so but he has stolen the scroll of seals. It contains a number of forbidden jutsus and will be disastrous to the wrong hands."

Kakashi, one of the elite Jounins present, was beyond shocked, "Naruto…?"

"Yes… I don't know why he has done it and I will find out soon. But I want all of you to spread out and look for him. I know despite his age, he can be quite hard to track so you'll all have to do your best. And find him quickly."

The ninjas before Sarutobi began murmuring between one another and the Hokage continued, "I do not want Naruto to be harmed in this ordeal. We need to find out why Naruto did this; there has to be an outside source that forced Naruto to steal a scroll that he knew nothing about."

All of the ninjas shouted in unison, "Understood, Hokage-sama!" before they all dispersed.

Sarutobi sighed and stared up into the night sky, 'Naruto… I hope you're safe…'

With that Sarutobi returned to his private office and looked for a special crystal ball that would allow him to locate Naruto.

***Forest, with Naruto***

Naruto was sitting in a clearing in the forest, panting heavily after finally mastering the shadow clone technique. Surprisingly for Naruto, the technique was much easier to learn compared to the clone technique since the shadow clone technique merely needs a large amount of chakra, which unknowingly to Naruto, he had a large amount of.

Naruto wiped some sweat off his brow when he heard the approaching sounds of Mizuki. The purple-haired Chuunin appeared from the shadows with a large Fuma shuriken placed on his back.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto called out cheerfully.

Mizuki spotted Naruto with the large scroll close to the boy and had a menacing grin plastered across his face.

"Naruto, I see you got the scroll I asked of you."

Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah! I had a little trouble, the old man Hokage even caught me but I managed to scare him away with my awesome jutsu!"

Mizuki was immediately alarmed at the mention of the Hokage, "The-the Hokage?! He… He didn't ask you about why you took the scroll, right?"

"Nah, I told you, I managed to scare him away! Haha!" Naruto then gestured at the scroll of seals, "So did pass, Mizuki-sensei?! I got the scroll for the make-up exam, so did I?"

"Hmm… Yeah Naruto… You'll pass… Just pass me that scroll and you'll pass the exam."

Naruto excitedly tossed the large scroll to Mizuki and the Chuunin grabbed hold of it quickly, strapping the forbidden scroll safely on his back.

Mizuki gave an evil chuckle, "Alright Naruto… I guess I can give you a present for helping me get the scroll."

Mizuki then took the Fuma shuriken from his back and revealed the weapon to Naruto. The young Naruto thought it was going to be the Genin headband but instead watched Mizuki hold the Fuma shuriken and spun the weapon around with a menacing grin.

"Mi…Mizuki-sensei…?"

"Die demon!"

The familiar calls of a demon allowed Naruto to act as he recognized the name-calling. Mizuki tossed the Fuma shuriken towards Naruto and although Naruto reacted quickly, he was still an academy student and Mizuki threw the weapon at the speed that Naruto could not follow.

The Fuma shuriken sliced through Naruto's left shoulder, cutting cleanly through the skin but otherwise missing any life-threatening wound on the boy. Naruto flinched in pain, holding the wound and seeing blood on where he was attacked. Confused and bewildered, Naruto looked at the academy instructor.

"Mizuki-sensei… wh-why did you do that?"

"Ah Naruto… You shouldn't fight death so much… Just let it come to you." Mizuki said with no hint of remorse.

"Is… is this still part of the test?! Why are you attacking me?"

Mizuki thus cackled in laughter, "Test?! You think that this is still part of a test?! What are you, some kind of idiot?! There is no such thing as make-up exams you fucking moron, hahahahaha!"

"Wha… b-but… why?"

Mizuki shook his head at the pathetic question, "Oh Naruto… You're still the idiot that you are, aren't you? I only tricked you into stealing the scroll for me. Now that you've done what I asked you to do, you are no further use to me. Besides, I'd be doing the village a huge favor for getting rid of the demon for them!"

Mizuki then had a revelation, "Oh, before I kill you… Do you wish to know why everyone calls you a demon? Hmm…? Do you want to KNOW?"

The frightened boy gave no answer so Mizuki told him, "Because you're the reincarnation of the Kyuubi… That's why…"

"…Wh-what?" Naruto was lost at this point.

"Come on, have you NEVER wondered why the village hated you for no reason…? You're the fucking demon that took away everything the people loved! Of course they'd want to kill you! You're just nothing but a demon trapped in human form!"

"But… I'm not the Kyuubi…"

Mizuki cracked up once more, "Oh you are indeed! You are the very demon that attacked Konoha 12 years ago! Don't you see the connections?! Huh?! You are 12 years old and share the same birthdate when the Kyuubi was defeated!"

"No…"

"Even though the Yondaime was one of the most powerful shinobi at the time, even he could not defeat the demon by himself! The Kyuubi was chakra itself so he did what he could to protect Konoha! He sealed the beast, the Kyuubi No Yoko, into a baby and that baby is you, Naruto! You are the reincarnation of that damned beast!"

Naruto was shaking at this point. He could not move, he could not feel, he could not see anything. All he had in his mind was what Mizuki was saying. It all made sense. The hatred, the verbal abuse and sometimes the occasional beatings the village threw on him. Naruto now knew the reason.

"I'm… the Kyuubi…?" Naruto mumbled in shock and loss.

"Yes Naruto! You are the very beast that killed people, destroyed the lives of families and took our best Hokage! You are the cursed demon that took everything from us! So, I shall kill you and end your life for Konoha…"

It was at this point that Mizuki noticed red chakra seeping out of Naruto's body and shrouding the boy with it. Mizuki recognized this as the Kyuubi's chakra and the huge killing intent that was pouring out. Even as a Chuunin, Mizuki felt fear from the large dosage of killing intent.

Naruto's whisker marks were enhanced and it looked like Naruto had sharpened claws for fingers. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes were now blood red in color and his pupils had transformed into vertical slits. His teeth had sharper canines and chakra was now much more demonic in nature.

Mizuki cowered in fear, "This… This is…"

***Hokage Tower***

Sarutobi had witnessed everything from the crystal ball; he heard the words of Mizuki of how he tricked the young boy to stealing the scroll but what scared Sarutobi the most was that Naruto now knew the truth about the Kyuubi. And what made it worse was that Naruto was losing control.

'This is not good…' Sarutobi thought.

***Forest***

"I… I am not a demon! I'm Naruto!" Naruto growled in a darker voice.

Before anything happened to Mizuki, another figured appeared from the shadows of the large trees, witnessing the scene. Realizing that Mizuki was in trouble, the fellow Chuunin academy instructor revealed his presence.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted from the trees, catching the pair on the ground's attention.

Mizuki turned to the voice in relief, "Iruka?!"

"Iruka…sensei…?"

Mizuki ran to his companion but due to the shock, Mizuki tripped on his feet and landed face-first on the ground. Mizuki quickly crawled his way to Iruka, grabbing hold of the Chuunin's leg as if it was the safest thing in the world.

"Iruka! That bastard demon tried to kill me! Don't you see it?! He's just like what people said! He cannot control the demon inside him and will only lose control of it in a matter of time!"

Iruka listened to Mizuki's words and then turned to Naruto. The sight scared the Chuunin as Naruto was almost like that of the Kyuubi at that point; shrouded in red, demonic chakra and had the features of the cursed fox. This was not the child he knew as Naruto; this was nothing but an abomination in his eyes.

However for Naruto, he had calmed down the moment his eyes laid upon the teacher he respected the most, Iruka. Iruka had never looked at him with scorn, had always taught him like the rest of the class and never punished him severely like the other teachers. No, Iruka saw him for who he was instead.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto called out, his voice breaking from happiness, "Mizuki-sensei… He tried to kill me… I…"

"Lies!" Mizuki interjected, "I tried to call Naruto back, tried to take the scroll… But instead he attacked me and I had to defend myself! Please Iruka! You have to believe me!"

Iruka was torn at this point but unfortunately for the Chuunin, he had not witnessed the scene earlier. He had only just arrived and did not hear that Mizuki made Naruto steal the scroll. He heard none of those and in his eyes, he saw Naruto in the Kyuubi's form, the very appearance that had taken the life of his parents.

"Iruka! Please, we have to stop him! Look at him! He's transforming into the Kyuubi, the very demon that took your parents life! Don't you remember how much you suffered because of him?! Please Iruka!" Mizuki screamed.

The harsh reminder of Iruka's parents dying to the Kyuubi, added with the stimulus of seeing Naruto in Kyuubi form destroyed Iruka's rational thought. In all his life, he never truly blamed Naruto for his parent's death but with the words of Mizuki twisting the truth and seeing what Naruto had become, it was throwing Iruka's rational thinking.

"Iruka-sensei…?" Naruto uttered out, his voice pleading, as if asking Iruka to believe in him.

"Naruto…" Iruka stated slowly, "Mizuki is right… You're nothing but a person that will one day become the Kyuubi! You're just a monster trapped in human form! We cannot allow you to stay in Konoha any longer! You must die!"

Naruto was shaking now, denial engulfing him, "Iruka-sensei… You can't mean that… You don't know what you're saying!"

"NO NARUTO! Look at you! You're already halfway to becoming the Kyuubi! I've suffered enough when I was young and I won't allow you to cause any more sadness on others! You cannot be allowed to live!"

Naruto trembled in rage and sadness at the same time, a feeling he could not repress. Tears flowed down from Naruto's eyes like a river and the words of Iruka merely caused Naruto to pour out more demonic chakra. However Naruto's respect for Iruka was forcing the boy to hold his killing intent. He was holding it off well but then, a voice appeared.

"**Does it hurt…?" **A demonic voice asked, **"Does it hurt?"**

Naruto was confused, "What…?"

"**Does it hurt?"** The voice repeated, **"I can make the pain go away…"**

"You can…? How…?"

"**Do you want me to make it go away?"**

Naruto found himself nodding, "Yes… Please… I don't want to feel this pain…"

"**Then stop fighting what your instinct is telling you to… Just… let it go… I'll take care of everything."**

Naruto still held on though. He did not know the source of that voice but he was still holding on. He did not know why he was still holding onto, but he knew if he released it, he would not like it. However the voice continued to assure Naruto to let it go, to let his desires run rampant into the world.

Finally, the boy released it.

Iruka and Mizuki watched in horror as Naruto screamed into the night sky, a demonic howl that would petrify anyone nearby into a heap of scared rabbits before a wolf. Iruka was trembling at the sight before him, the innocent child he knew as Naruto had transformed into a demonic being.

The last thing the two Chuunins witnessed before them was the demonic boy shrouded in Kyuub's chakra lunging at them.

***Ten minutes later, at exact location***

Sarutobi arrived at the scene later donned in full battle uniform which consisted of a black. He had two ANBU by his sides but in front of him were several Konoha elite Jounins surrounding the area and surveying the scene. In front of them were medic-nins picking up two dead bodies in the scene.

Sarutobi moved towards the scene and even in his experience in the wars before him, he had to look away. The body of Mizuki and Iruka looked to have been mutilated, as if part of one of Orochimaru's twisted experiments. There was blood all over, some splattered on the trees and some on the green grass. Basically it was a sight that many would probably not wish to witness.

"Give me a report." Sarutobi requested in general. Kakashi was the one who turned to the Hokage.

"I was the first to arrive here Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated, "But… When I arrived, it was already over… The two Chuunins here… Mizuki and Iruka were already dead. The scroll of seals however was safe and in the arms of Naruto…"

"…And what of Naruto's condition?"

"I'm guessing he passed out after the… ordeal. He has not woken up since but from the damage in the area…"

Sarutobi nodded, "Of all things that had to happen, this was the worst… Not only had Mizuki twisted the words of how the Kyuubi was sealed, he planted the idea that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself and not the jailer…"

Kakashi narrowed his eye in worry, "I see…"

"And worse of all, Iruka… the teacher that Naruto had come to respect and love, the teacher that Naruto expected would believe in him… he became what the villagers are; calling Naruto a demon… I… I don't know what to make of this situation."

"…What should we tell him once he wakes up…?"

"Call me… I'd like to monitor his… condition and also to try and… repair the damage caused by Mizuki…"

Kakashi nodded and gave a slight bow, "Understood, Hokage-sama…"

With that, the elite Jounins and ANBU personnel moved into the scene and cleaned up the mess to try and hide any traces of what had happened here. It would be of the best interest to Konoha and Naruto that they tried to hide any evidence of what had transpired here. However it was obvious that Naruto would recall what happened.

Sarutobi watched on as the medic-nins placed Naruto on a gurney and carried him away.

"Naruto… I hope you're alright…"

What the old Hokage did not know was that this event… the words of Iruka and Mizuki… had transformed Naruto forever.

***Chapter End***

**A/N: And this ends the chapter! I believe that Iruka's words in the canon were what changed Naruto… Iruka saw him as the student but here, we have the opposite… This is my take to how Naruto would react. Oh! And of course I changed the fact that Iruka arrived late and thus, could not stop Mizuki in twisting the story of how Naruto became the prios0oner…**

**Anyway, we shall see the further development of Naruto into the prophecy of bringing destruction to the world in the upcoming chapters! Until then, see you guys! :D**


End file.
